


Friday Night Documentaries

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Coupzi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jicheol, M/M, i love jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: It was a Friday night. Jihoon wants to watch his documentary. Seungcheol has other plans.





	Friday Night Documentaries

“Jihoonie ahh~ I’m home!”

Seungcheol hollers into the room as he nudges the door shut with foot, balancing the takeout he picked up on his way back home in his arms.

“Hyung!” The soft, pit-a-pat sounds of feet could be heard as Jihoon ran into the room, looking delighted at the food that the elder brought home. “I’m staving! Did the shop have the kimchi stew I wanted?”

“Course I did, baby.” Seungcheol laughs, taking the takeout container out of the bag, handing it to Jihoon while simultaneously trying to get a kiss out of the younger, who responded with a giggle and a meek “stop it,” before swatting at the elder, then bouncing back to the sofa with his food in hand.

“What are you watching?” Seungcheol asked, plopping down next to his boyfriend, whose eyes were concentrated on the documentary that was being broadcasted on the TV screen. 

“Hm… what did you say?”

It was obvious to Seungcheol that Jihoon was more interested in the show than what he had to say, so he just slides closer to the younger, pulling him in by the waist and looking back at the show.

Twenty minutes later, Seungcheol was bored out of his mind as he continues to watch the documentary on how pianos are made. Jihoon may be really enthralled with the show, but the elder can think of other ways which they can spend their Friday night. Plans that don’t involve learning how a piano is made.

Slowly, he moves his hand towards Jihoon’s knee, rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs. 

Seungcheol feels Jihoon glance over at him, but he pretends not to notice, keeping his eyes on the TV in front of him, even though he has no idea what it was talking about.

Once he was sure the younger’s attention was back onto the show, he slowly inches his hand higher onto Jihoon’s leg, now resting on his mid-thigh.

God, just thinking about Jihoon’s highs got Seungcheol’s blood racing downwards. Jihoon’s soft, pliant thighs that were perfect for his roaming hands. The same milk white thighs that looks amazing in contrast to the dark love bites Seungcheol would place there. Damn, Seungcheol would write a whole song just about Jihoon’s thighs. (And he did try, but Jihoon just smacked him and said it was a dumb idea.)

Running his hands gently over Jihoon’s thigh and higher over to the younger’s crotch, his fingers lightly dipping into the insides of Jihoon’s shorts and ever-so-slightly grazing his crotch.

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m trying to watch this.”

Seungcheol snaps his head up to look at Jihoon, who has a very unamused look on his face. “I want to watch this documentary in peace, so please keep your hands to yourself, or leave me to watch it myself.”

“But Jihoonie~~” Seungcheol whined, a small pout on his face. “We’ve just been really busy these few days, and I miss you.” He reaches out and pulls Jihoon onto his lap by the hips, and despite the verbal protests coming out of the younger’s mouth, he still wraps his arms about Seungcheol’s neck once he reaches the older’s lap.

“Did I tell you that you’re looking incredibly adorable today?” Seungcheol asks, a smile adorning his face.

“Maybe, I don’t know. But I think you should tell me again, just in case.” Jihoon prompts, a smile gracing is face.

“Well, just so you know, I think you look extremely cute and adorable. Especially when you’re here in my lap.”

Jihoon giggled at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, a pink flush running up his neck into his cheeks as he leans down and plants an innocent kiss onto his mouth.

Several closed-lip kisses later, Seungcheol deepens the kiss, running his hands down to Jihoon’s ass as he slips his tongue easily into the younger’s mouth.

Their kisses turn harder and Seungcheol wastes no time as he presses closer to the smaller, raking his hands into Jihoon’s shirt and over his ribs, rough fingers flicking over his nipples, causing Jihoon to pull away and moan. Seungcheol immediately attaches his mouth to Jihoon’s neck, nipping and sucking on the skin.

Jihoon grinds down hard onto Seungcheol, seeking any kind of friction in order to relieve himself from the growing ache in his pants.

“Ch-cheol~” Jihoon groans, throwing his head back as the front of the couple’s jeans rub against each other. “I need you..”

Answering with a grunt, Seungcheol flips them around, tearing his shirt off and ridding his pants and boxers before manhandling the younger to get rid of his clothes, and pinning the younger’s legs down immediately after.

Jihoon mewls as Seungcheol wraps a hand around his dick and licks a long strip from the base to the head. 

Before long, Jihoon’s hands were buried in Seungcheol’s hair and his hips snapping up and down into the heat of the older’s mouth. The older moans around Jihoon’s cock as the younger tried to fuck deeper into his mouth, before he pulls his mouth off when he feels Jihoon’s actions becoming more erratic and off-rhythm, a sign telling him that he’s near his climax.

A guttural moan leaves Jihoon’s mouth as he older pulls away, and thrusting his hips up towards Seungcheol seeking for any kind of contact.

“Shh…it’s okay baby, I just want you to spread your legs for me. I’ve got you.” Seungcheol whispers gently, reaching up to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Jihoon spreads his legs open as Seungcheol reaches over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a half-used lube bottle, generously coating his fingers in the substance before moving closer towards the younger.

“I want you to relax for me. Is that okay with you, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol asks, letting the cold tip of his fingers brush against Jihoon’s clenched hole. 

Jihoon breathes in and out deeply as Seungcheol whispered soft and loving things in his ear, while pressing a single finger into his heat, slowly stretching him out.

Three more fingers are added, and Jihoon is starting to become more desperate, more greedy for something larger and more satisfying, moaning while trying to pull Seungcheol closer. 

The older simply chuckles at Jihoon’s actions before sliding his fingers out, quickly lubing himself up and pressing the tip of the head to the smaller’s gapping hole.

“C-Cheol~ Hurry up~~” Jihoon whined as he feels the head of Seungcheol’s cock press against him, but not actually pushing in. “I just want you in me! Can you please—”

He screams out loud as Seungcheol thrusts all the way in, surprised at the sudden invasion. It wasn’t the first time the couple had sex, in fact their sex live was anything but boring, but Seungcheol had a colossal monster dick and Jihoon, being a small man, had to take time to get used to it.

Jihoon whimpered as he tried to get Seungcheol to move, getting used to the the stretch around Seungcheol’s dick.

Seungcheol holds onto Jihoon’s hips as he fucks into the tight heat, groaning as he feels Jihoon clench around him.

Seungcheol’s thrusts speeds up, pulling all the way out and slamming back in right on the younger’s prostate each time, turning Jihoon into a mess of whimpers, mewls and moans.

“Cheol ahh, please, I want to come…” Jihoon begs, feeling himself getting close to his climax, clutching onto Seungcheol’s broad shoulders as the older jackhammered into him.

Seungcheol coos at the younger’s cries and quickens is already fast pace, bringing the both of them to their high.

Jihoon comes first, releasing all over onto both his and Seungcheol’s torso, Seungcheol’s name leaving his mouth in a loud cry. 

The older continues to thrust into Jihoon, rhythm becoming uneven and frantic as he reaches his climax, coming hard into Jihoon’s hole, emitting a low moan in satisfaction. 

The two clump onto the sofa, Seungcheol making sure that he wasn’t squishing his small boyfriend.

“Mmm… That was great.” The older sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller.

“Yeah, except you have to be the one that cleans up the come we got all over the freaking sofa!” Jihoon exclaimed with a frustrated voice, except for the cheeky smile gracing his lips.

“Of course, honey.” Seungcheol says, planting a kiss on Jihoon’s temple. “Anything for you.”

——————  
“You know you made me miss like, half of the documentary right?”

“But would you rather watch those documentaries or have fun with me instead?”

“I don’t know. I mean, some of those pianos were pretty sexy too.”

“But Jihoonie!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lab report due tomorrow but I chose to do this instead
> 
> I'M SO HYPED FOR SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK (SEUNGCHEOL IS 100% MY AESTHETIC) AND FOR THEIR WORLD TOUR SEND HELP
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so I would really appreciate it if you guys give me feedback (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ (do it for jicheol hehe o( ് દ ് )o)


End file.
